Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de Hueso
by milloneko
Summary: En el Pandemonium Sakura sigue a un atractivo chico de pelo azul hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes cubiertos de extraños tatuajes. Desde esa noche, su destino se une al de esos tres cazadores de sombras, guerreros dedicados a liberar a la tierra de demonios y, sobre todo, al de Naruto, un chico con aspecto de ángel y tendencia a actuar como un idiota...


No he podido dormir.

¡Entre la ejecución de un acto terrible

y su primer impulso, todo el intervalo es

como una visión o como un horrible sueño!

¡El espíritu y las potencias corporales

celebran entonces consejo, y el estado del hombre,

semejante a un pequeño reino, sufre

una verdadera insurrección!

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, Julio César

PRIMERA PARTE 

DESCENSO A LA OSCURIDAD

Canté del Caos y la eterna Noche,

Amaestrado por la Musa celeste

A aventurarme hacia el descenso opaco,

Y de nuevo a ascender…

JOHN MILTON, El Paraíso perdido

1

PANDEMÓNIUM

—Sin duda estás de broma —dijo el gorila de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el enorme pecho.

Dirigió una mirada amedrentadora al muchacho de la chaqueta roja con cremallera y sacudió la afeitada cabeza.

—No puedes entrar con eso ahí.

Los aproximadamente cincuenta adolescentes que hacían cola ante el club Pandemónium se inclinaron hacia adelante para poder oír. La espera era larga para entrar en aquel club abierto a todas las edades, en especial en domingo, y no acostumbraba a suceder gran cosa en la cola. Los gorilas eran feroces y caían al instante sobre cualquiera que diera la impresión de estar a punto de causar problemas. Sakura Haruno, de quince años, de pie en la cola con su mejor amigo, Sasori, se inclinó como todos los demás, esperando algo de animación.

—¡Ah, vamos!

El chico enarboló el objeto por encima de la cabeza. Parecía un palo de madera con un extremo acabado en punta.

—Es parte de mi disfraz.

El portero del local enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué es?

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente. Tratándose de Pandemónium, tenía un aspecto de lo más normal, se dijo Sakura. Lucía cabellos teñidos de azul eléctrico, que sobresalían en punta alrededor de la cabeza igual que los zarcillos de un pulpo sobresaltado, pero sin complicados tatuajes faciales ni grandes barras de metal atravesándole las orejas o los labios.

—Soy un cazador de vampiros. —Hizo presión sobre el objeto de madera, que se dobló con la facilidad de una brizna de hierba torciéndose hacia un lado—. Es de broma. Gomaespuma. ¿Ves?

Los dilatados ojos del muchacho eran de un verde excesivamente brillante, advirtió Sakura: del color del anticongelante, de la hierba en primavera. Lentes de contacto coloreadas, probablemente. El hombre de la puerta se encogió de hombros, repentinamente aburrido.

—Ya. Entra.

El chico se deslizó por su lado, veloz como una anguila. A Sakura le gustó el movimiento airoso de sus hombros, el modo en que agitaba los cabellos al moverse. Había una palabra en francés que su madre habría usado para describir al muchacho: insouciant, despreocupado

—Lo encontrabas guapo —dijo Sasori en tono resignado—, ¿verdad?

Sakura le clavó el codo en las costillas, pero no respondió.

Dentro, el club estaba lleno de humo de hielo seco. Luces de colores recorrían la pista de baile, convirtiéndola en un multicolor país de las hadas repleto de azules, verdes ácidos, cálidos rosas y dorados.

El chico de la chaqueta roja acarició la larga hoja afilada que tenía en las manos mientras una sonrisa indolente asomaba a sus labios. Había resultado tan fácil… un leve glamour (un encantamiento) en la hoja, para que pareciera inofensiva, otro poco en sus ojos, y en cuanto el encargado de la puerta le hubo mirado directamente, entrar ya no fue un problema. Por supuesto, probablemente habría conseguido pasar sin tomarse tantas molestias, pero formaba parte de la diversión…, engañar a los mundis, haciéndolo todo al descubierto justo frente a ellos, disfrutando de las expresiones de desconcierto de sus rostros bobalicones.

Eso no quería decir que los humanos no fueran útiles. Los ojos verdes del muchacho escudriñaron la pista de baile, donde delgadas extremidades cubiertas con retazos de seda y cuero negro aparecían y desaparecían en el interior de rotantes columnas de humo mientras los mundis bailaban. Las chicas agitaban las largas melenas, los chicos balanceaban las caderas vestidas de cuero y la piel desnuda centelleaba sudorosa. La vitalidad simplemente manaba de ellos, oleadas de energía que le proporcionaban una mareante embriaguez. Sus labios se curvaron. No sabían lo afortunados que eran. No sabían lo que era sobrevivir a duras penas en un mundo muerto, donde el sol colgaba inerte en el cielo igual que un trozo de carbón consumido. Sus vidas brillaban con la misma fuerza que las llamas de una vela… y podían apagarse con la misma facilidad. La mano se cerró con más fuerza sobre el arma que llevaba, y había empezado a apretar el paso hacia la pista de baile cuando una chica se separó de la masa de bailarines y empezó a avanzar hacia él. Se la quedó mirando. Era hermosa, para ser humana: cabello largo casi del color exacto de la tinta negra, ojos pintados de negro. Un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo, del estilo que las mujeres llevaban cuando aquel mundo era más joven, con mangas de encaje que se acampanaban alrededor de los delgados brazos. Rodeando el cuello llevaba una gruesa cadena de plata, de la que pendía un colgante rojo oscuro del tamaño del puño de un bebé. Sólo tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para saber que era auténtico…, auténtico y valioso. La boca se le empezó a hacer agua a medida que ella se le acercaba. La energía vital palpitaba en ella igual que la sangre brotando de una herida abierta. Le sonrió al pasar junto a él, llamándole con la mirada. Se volvió para seguirla, saboreando el imaginario chisporroteo de su muerte en los labios.

Siempre era fácil. Podía sentir cómo la energía vital se evaporaba de la muchacha para circular por sus venas igual que fuego. ¡Los humanos eran tan estúpidos! Poseían algo muy precioso, y apenas lo protegían. Tiraban por la borda sus vidas a cambio de dinero, de bolsitas que contenían unos polvos, de la sonrisa encantadora de un desconocido. La muchacha era un espectro pálido que se retiraba a través del humo de colores. Llegó a la pared y se volvió, remangándose la falda con las manos, alzándola mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Bajo la falda, llevaba unas botas que le llegaban hasta el muslo.

Fue hacia ella con aire despreocupado, con la piel hormigueando por la cercanía de la muchacha. Vista de cerca, no era tan perfecta. Vio rimel corrido bajo los ojos, el sudor que le pegaba el cabello al cuello. Olió su mortalidad, el olor dulzón de la putrefacción. «Eres mía», pensó. Una sonrisa fría curvó sus labios. Ella se hizo a un lado, y vio que estaba apoyada en una puerta cerrada. «PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA», estaba garabateado sobre ella en pintura roja. La muchacha alargó la mano a su espalda en busca del pomo, lo giró y se deslizó al interior. El joven vislumbró cajas amontonadas, cables eléctricos enmarañados. Un trastero. Echó un vistazo a su espalda…, nadie miraba. Mucho mejor si ella deseaba intimidad.

Se introdujo en la habitación tras ella, sin darse cuenta de que le seguían.

—Bien —dijo Sasori—, una música bastante buena, ¿eh?

Sakura no respondió. Bailaban, o lo que podría pasar por ello (una gran cantidad de balanceos a un lado y a otro con descensos violentos hacia el suelo, como si uno de ellos hubiese perdido una lente de contacto) en un espacio situado entre un grupo de chicos adolescentes ataviados con corsés metálicos y una joven pareja asiática que se pegaba el lote apasionadamente, con las extensiones de colores de ambos entrelazadas entre sí igual que enredaderas. Un muchacho con un piercing labial y una mochila en forma de osito de peluche repartía gratuitamente pastillas de éxtasis de hierbas, con los pantalones paracaidista ondeando bajo la brisa procedente de la máquina de viento. Sakura no prestaba mucha atención a lo que les rodeaba; tenía los ojos puestos en el muchacho de los cabellos azules que había conseguido persuadir al portero para que lo dejara entrar. El joven merodeaba por entre la multitud como si buscara algo. Había alguna cosa en el modo en que se movía que le recordaba no sabía qué…

—Yo, por mi parte —siguió diciendo Sasori—, me estoy divirtiendo una barbaridad.

Eso parecía improbable. Sasori, como siempre, resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar en el club, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta vieja en cuya parte delantera se leía «MADE IN BROOKLYN». Sus cabellos recién lavados eran de color pelirrojo, y sus gafas descansaban torcidas sobre la punta de la nariz. Daba más la impresión de ir de camino al club de ajedrez que no de estar reflexionando sobre los poderes de la oscuridad.

—Mmmm… hmm.

Sakura sabía perfectamente que la acompañaba a Pandemónium sólo porque a ella le gustaba el lugar, y que él lo consideraba aburrido. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué le gustaba ese sitio: las ropas, la música lo convertían en algo parecido a un sueño, en la vida de otra persona, en algo totalmente distinto a su aburrida vida real. Pero siempre era demasiado tímida para hablar con nadie que no fuera Sadori.

El chico de los cabellos azules empezaba a abandonar la pista de baile. Parecía un poco perdido, como si no hubiese encontrado a la persona que buscaba. Sakura se preguntó qué sucedería si se acercaba y se presentaba, si se ofrecía a mostrarle el lugar. A lo mejor se limitaría a mirarla fijamente. O quizá también fuera tímido. Tal vez se sentiría agradecido y complacido, e intentaría no demostrarlo, como hacían los chicos…, pero ella lo sabría. A lo mejor… El chico de los cabellos azules se irguió de repente, cuadrándose, igual que un perro de caza marcando la presa. Sakura siguió la dirección de su mirada, y vio a la muchacha del vestido blanco.

«Ah, vaya —pensó, intentando no sentirse como un globo de colores desinflado—, supongo que eso es todo». La chica era guapísima, la clase de chica que a Sakura le habría gustado dibujar: alta y delgada como un palo, con una larga melena negra. Incluso a aquella distancia, Sakura pudo ver el colgante rojo que le rodeaba la garganta. Palpitaba bajo las luces de la pista igual que un corazón incorpóreo arrancado del pecho.

—Creo —prosiguió Sasori— que esta tarde DJ Bat está realizando un trabajo particularmente excepcional. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y no respondió: Sasori odiaba la música trance. Sakura tenía la atención fija en la muchacha del vestido blanco. Por entre la oscuridad, el humo y la niebla artificial, el pálido vestido brillaba como un faro. No era de extrañar que el chico de los cabellos azules la siguiera como si se hallara bajo un hechizo, demasiado abstraído para reparar en nada más a su alrededor; ni siquiera en las dos figuras oscuras que le pisaban los talones, serpenteando tras él por entre la multitud.

Sakura bailó más despacio y miró con atención. A duras penas distinguió que las dos figuras eran muchachos, altos y vestidos de negro. No podría haber dicho cómo sabía que seguían al otro muchacho, pero lo sabía. Lo veía en el modo en que se mantenían tras él, en su atenta vigilancia, en la elegancia furtiva de sus movimientos. Un tímido capullo de aprensión empezó a abrirse en su pecho.

—Por lo pronto —añadió Sasori—, quería decirte que últimamente he estado haciendo travestismo. También me estoy acostando con tu madre. Creo que deberías saberlo.

La muchacha había llegado a la pared y abría una puerta con el letrero de «PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA». Hizo una seña al joven de los cabellos azules para que la siguiera, y ambos se deslizaron al otro lado. No era nada que Sakura no hubiese visto antes, una pareja escapándose a los rincones oscuros del club para pegarse el lote; pero hacía que resultara aún más raro que los estuvieran siguiendo. Se alzó de puntillas, intentando ver por encima de la multitud. Los dos chicos se habían detenido ante la puerta y parecían hablar entre sí. Uno de ellos era rubio, el otro moreno. El rubio introdujo la mano en la chaqueta y sacó algo largo y afilado que centelleó bajo las luces estroboscópicas. Un cuchillo. —¡Sasori! —chilló Sakura, y le agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué? —Sasori pareció alarmado—. No me estoy acostando realmente con tu madre, ya sabes. Sólo intentaba atraer tu atención. Aunque no es que tu madre no sea una mujer muy atractiva, para su edad.

—¿Ves a esos chicos?

Señaló bruscamente, golpeando casi a una curvilínea muchacha negra que bailaba a poca distancia. La chica le lanzó una mirada malévola.

—Lo siento…, lo siento. —Sakura se volvió otra vez hacia Sasori —. ¿Ves a esos dos chicos de ahí? ¿Junto a esa puerta?

Sasori entrecerró los ojos, luego se encogió de hombros.

—No veo nada.

—Son dos. Estaban siguiendo al chico del cabello azul…

—¿El que pensabas que era guapo?

—Sí, pero ésa no es la cuestión. El rubio ha sacado un cuchillo.

—¿Estás segura? —Sasori miró con más intensidad, meneando la cabeza—. Sigo sin ver a nadie.

—Estoy segura.

Repentinamente todo eficiencia, Sasori sacó pecho.

—Iré en busca de uno de los guardas de seguridad. Tú quédate aquí.

Marchó a grandes zancadas, abriéndose paso por entre el gentío. Sakura se volvió justo a tiempo de ver al chico rubio franquear la puerta en la que ponía «PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA», con su amigo pegado a él. Miró a su alrededor; Sasori seguía intentando avanzar a empujones por la pista de baile, pero no hacía muchos progresos. Incluso aunque ella gritara ahora, nadie la oiría, y para cuando Sasori regresara, algo terrible podría haber sucedido ya. Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, Sakura empezó a culebrear por entre la gente.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella se volvió y sonrió. La tenue luz que había en el almacén se derramaba sobre el suelo a través de altas ventanas con barrotes cubiertos de mugre. Montones de cables eléctricos, junto con pedazos rotos de bolas de discoteca y latas desechadas de pintura, cubrían el suelo.

—Hinata.

—Es un nombre bonito.

Avanzó hacia ella, pisando con cuidado por entre los cables por si acaso alguno tenía corriente. Bajo la débil luz, la muchacha parecía medio transparente, desprovista de color, envuelta en blanco como un ángel; sería un placer hacerla caer…

—No te he visto por aquí antes.

—¿Me estás preguntando si vengo por aquí a menudo?

Lanzó una risita tonta, tapándose la boca con la mano. Llevaba una especie de brazalete alrededor de la muñeca, justo bajo el puño del vestido; entonces, al acercarse más a ella, el muchacho vio que no era un brazalete sino un dibujo hecho en la piel, una matriz de líneas en espiral.

Se quedó paralizado—Tú… No terminó de decirlo. La muchacha se movió con la velocidad del rayo, arremetiendo contra él con la mano abierta, asestando un golpe en su pecho que lo habría derribado sin resuello de haber sido un ser humano. Retrocedió tambaleante, y entonces ella tenía ya algo en la mano, un látigo serpenteante que centelleó dorado cuando lo hizo descender hacia el suelo, enroscándoselo en los tobillos para derribarlo violentamente. El chico se golpeó contra el suelo, retorciéndose mientras el odiado metal se clavaba profundamente en su carne. Ella rió, vigilándole, y de un modo confuso, él se dijo que tendría que haberlo sabido. Ninguna chica humana se habría puesto un vestido como el que llevaba Hinata, que le servía para cubrir su piel…, toda la piel.

La muchacha dio un fuerte tirón al látigo, asegurándolo. Su sonrisa centelleó igual que agua ponzoñosa.

—Es todo vuestro, chicos.

Una risa queda sonó detrás de él, y a continuación unas manos cayeron sobre su persona, tirando de él para levantarlo, arrojándolo contra uno de los pilares de hormigón. Sintió la húmeda piedra bajo la espalda; le sujetaron las manos a la espalda y le ataron las muñecas con alambre. Mientras forcejeaba, alguien salió de detrás de la columna y apareció ante su vista: un muchacho, tan joven como Hinata e igual de atractivo. Los ojos leonados le brillaban como pedacitos de zafiro.

—Bien —dijo el muchacho—. ¿Hay más contigo?

El chico de los cabellos azules sintió cómo la sangre manaba bajo el metal demasiado apretado, volviéndole resbaladizas las muñecas.

—¿Más qué?

—Vamos, habla.

El muchacho de los ojos leonados alzó las manos, y las mangas oscuras resbalaron hacia abajo, mostrando las runas dibujadas con tinta que le cubrían las muñecas, el dorso y las palmas de las manos.

—Sabes lo que soy.

Muy atrás en el interior de su cráneo, el segundo juego de dientes del muchacho esposado empezó a rechinar.

—Cazador de sombras —siseó.

El otro muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Te pillamos —dijo.

Sakura empujó la puerta del almacén y entró. Por un momento pensó que estaba desierto. Las únicas ventanas estaban muy arriba y tenían barrotes; débiles ruidos procedentes de la calle llegaban a través de ellas; el sonido de bocinas de coches y frenos que chirriaban. La habitación olía a pintura vieja, y la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo estaba marcada con huellas de zapatos desdibujadas. «Aquí no hay nadie», comprendió, mirando a su alrededor con perplejidad. Hacía frío en la habitación, a pesar del calor de agosto del exterior. Tenía la espalda cubierta de sudor helado. Dio un paso al frente, y el pie se le enredó en unos cables eléctricos. Se inclinó para liberar la zapatilla de deporte de los cables… y oyó voces. La risa de una chica, un chico que respondía con dureza. Cuando se irguió, los vio. Fue como si hubieran cobrado vida entre un parpadeo y el siguiente. Estaba la chica del vestido blanco largo y la melena negra que le caía por la espalda igual que algas húmedas, y los dos chicos la acompañaban: el alto de cabello negro como el de ella y el otro más bajo y rubio, cuyo pelo brillaba igual que el latón bajo la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas de arriba. El muchacho rubio estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, de cara al chico punk, que estaba atado a una columna con lo que parecía una cuerda de piano, las manos estiradas detrás de él y las piernas atadas por los tobillos. Tenía el rostro tirante por el dolor y el miedo.

Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Sakura se agachó detrás del pilar de hormigón más cercano y miró desde allí. Vio cómo el muchacho rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Bueno —dijo—, todavía no me has dicho si hay algún otro de tu especie contigo.

«¿Tu especie?» Sakura se preguntó de qué estaría hablando. Quizá hubiese tropezado con una guerra entre bandas. —No sé de qué estás hablando.

El tono del chico de cabellos azules era angustiado, pero también arisco.

—Se refiere a otros demonios —intervino el chico moreno, hablando por primera vez—. Sabes qué es un demonio, ¿verdad?

El muchacho atado a la columna movió la cabeza, mascullando por lo bajo.

—Demonios —dijo el chico rubio, arrastrando la voz a la vez que trazaba la palabra en el aire con el dedo—. Definidos en términos religiosos como moradores del infierno, los siervos de Satán, pero entendidos aquí, para los propósitos de la Clave, como cualquier espíritu maligno cuyo origen se encuentra fuera de nuestra propia dimensión de residencia…

—Eso es suficiente, Naruto —indicó la chica.

—Hinata tiene razón —coincidió el muchacho más alto—. Nadie aquí necesita una lección de semántica… ni de demonología.

«Están locos —pensó Sakura—. Locos de verdad. Naruto alzó la cabeza y sonrió. Hubo algo feroz en su gesto, algo que recordó a Sakura documentales sobre leones que había contemplado en el Discovery Channel, el modo en que los grandes felinos alzaban la cabeza y olfateaban el aire en busca de presa.

—Hinata y Sai creen que hablo demasiado —comentó Naruto en tono confidencial—. ¿Crees tú que hablo demasiado? El muchacho de los cabellos azules no respondió. Su boca seguía moviéndose.

—Podría daros información —dijo—. Sé dónde está Danzou.

Naruto echó una mirada atrás a Sai, que se encogió de hombros.

—Danzou está bajo tierra —indicó Naruto—. Esa cosa sólo está jugando con nosotros.

Hinata sacudió la melena.

—Mátalo, Naruto —dijo—, no va a contarnos nada.

Naruto alzó la mano, y Sakura vio centellear una luz tenue en el cuchillo que empuñaba. Era curiosamente traslúcido, la hoja transparente como el cristal, afilada como un fragmento de vidrio, la empuñadura engastada con piedras rojas. El muchacho atado lanzó un grito ahogado.

—¡Danzou ha vuelto! —protestó, tirando de las ataduras que le sujetaban las manos a la espalda—. Todos los Mundos Infernales lo saben…, yo lo sé…, puedo deciros dónde está…

La cólera llameó repentinamente en los gélidos ojos de Naruto.

—Por el Ángel, siempre que capturamos a uno de vosotros, cabrones, afirmáis saber dónde está Danzou. Bueno, nosotros también sabemos dónde está. Está en el infierno. Y tú… —Giró el cuchillo que sujetaba, cuyo filo centelleó como una línea de fuego—, tú puedes reunirte con él allí.

Sakura no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la columna.

—¡Deteneos! —gritó—. No podéis hacer esto.

Naruto se volvió en redondo, tan sobresaltado que el cuchillo le salió despedido de la mano y repiqueteó contra el suelo de hormigón. Hinata y Sai se dieron la vuelta con él, mostrando idéntica expresión de estupefacción. El muchacho de cabellos azules se quedó suspendido de sus ataduras, aturdido y jadeante. Sai fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué es esto? —exigió, pasando la mirada de Sakura y a sus compañeros, como si ellos debieran saber qué hacía ella allí.

—Es una chica —dijo Naruto, recuperando la serenidad—. Seguramente habrás visto chicas antes, Sai. Tu hermana Hinata es una. —Dio un paso para acercarse más a Sakura, entrecerrando los ojos como si no pudiera creer del todo lo que veía—. Una mundi —declaró, medio para sí—. Y puede vernos.

—Claro que puedo veros —replicó Sakura—. No estoy ciega, sabes.

—Ah, pero sí lo estás —dijo Naruto, inclinándose para recoger su cuchillo—. Simplemente no lo sabes. —Se irguió—. Será mejor que salgas de aquí, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte —repuso Sakura—. Si lo hago, le mataréis.

Señaló al muchacho de cabellos azules.

—Es cierto —admitió **Naruto**, haciendo girar el cuchillo entre los dedos—. ¿Qué te importa a tí si le mato o no?

—Pu… pues… —farfulló ella—. Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente.

—Tienes razón —dijo Naruto—. Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente.

Señaló al muchacho de cabellos azules, cuyos ojos eran unas simples rendijas. Sakura se preguntó si se habría desmayado

—Eso no es una persona, niñita. Puede parecer una persona y hablar como una persona, y tal vez incluso sangrar como una persona. Pero es un monstruo.

—Naruto —dijo Hinata en tono amonestador—, es suficiente.

—Estás loco —replicó Sakura, alejándose de él—. He llamado a la policía, ¿sabes? Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

—Miente —dijo Sai, pero había duda en su rostro—Naruto, crees…

No llegó a terminar la frase. En ese momento el muchacho de cabellos azules, con un grito agudo y penetrante, se liberó de las sujeciones que lo ataban a la columna y se arrojó sobre Naruto.

Cayeron al suelo y rodaron juntos, el muchacho de cabellos azules arañando a Naruto con manos que centelleaban como si sus extremos fueran de metal. Sakura retrocedió, deseando huir, pero los pies se le enredaron en una lazada de cable eléctrico y cayó al suelo; el golpe la dejó sin respiración. Oyó chillar a Hinata y, rodando sobre sí misma, vio al chico de cabellos azules sentado sobre el pecho de Naruto. Brillaba sangre en las puntas de sus garras, afiladas como cuchillas.

Hinata y Sai corrían hacia ellos, con Hinata blandiendo un látigo. El muchacho de cabellos azules intentó acuchillar el rostro de Naruto con las garras extendidas. El caído alzó un brazo para protegerse, y las garras se lo rasgaron, salpicando sangre. El muchacho de cabellos azules volvió a atacar… y el látigo de Hinata descendió sobre su espalda. El muchacho lanzó un chillido y cayó hacia un lado.

Veloz como el chasquido del látigo de Hinata, Naruto rodó sobre sí mismo. Brilló un arma en su mano y hundió el cuchillo en el pecho del chico de cabellos azules. Un líquido negruzco estalló alrededor de la empuñadura. El muchacho se arqueó por encima del suelo, gorgoteando y retorciéndose. Naruto se puso en pie, con una mueca en la cara. Su camisa negra era ahora más negra en algunos lugares empapados de sangre. Bajó la mirada hacia la figura que se contorsionaba a sus pies, alargó el brazo y arrancó el cuchillo. La empuñadura estaba recubierta de líquido negro. Los ojos del muchacho de cabellos azules se abrieron con un parpadeo; fijos en Naruto, parecían arder.

—Que así sea —siseó entre dientes—: Los repudiados se os llevarán a todos.

Naruto pareció gruñir. Al muchacho se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo empezó a dar sacudidas y a moverse espasmódicamente mientras se encogía, doblándose sobre sí mismo, empequeñeciéndose más y más hasta que desapareció por completo.

Sakura se puso en pie apresuradamente, liberándose de un puntapié del cable eléctrico. Empezó a retroceder. Ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención. Sai había llegado junto a Naruto y le sostenía el brazo tirando de la manga, probablemente intentando echar un buen vistazo a la herida. Sakura se volvió para echar a correr… y se encontró con Hinata, que le cerraba el paso con el látigo cuya dorada longitud estaba manchada de fluido negro en la mano. Lo hizo chasquear en dirección a Sakura; el extremo se le enroscó alrededor de la muñeca y le dio un fuerte tirón. Sakura lanzó una exclamación ahogada de dolor y sorpresa.

—Pequeña mundi estúpida —masculló Hinata—. Podrías haber hecho que mataran a Naruto.

—Está loco —dijo Sakura, intentando echar la muñeca hacia atrás.

El látigo se le hundió más profundamente en la carne.

—Estáis todos locos. ¿Qué os creéis que sois, un grupo de vigilantes asesinos? La policía…

—La policía no acostumbra a interesarse a menos que le presentes un cadáver —indicó Naruto.

Sosteniendo el brazo contra el pecho, el muchacho se abrió paso a través del suelo cubierto de cables en dirección a Sakura. Sai iba tras él, con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro.

Sakura echó una ojeada al punto en el que el muchacho había decrecido, y no dijo nada. Ni siquiera quedaba allí una manchita de sangre; nada que mostrara que el muchacho había existido alguna vez.

—Regresan a sus dimensiones de residencia al morir —explicó Naruto—. Por si tenías curiosidad.

—Naruto —siseó Sai—, ten cuidado.

Naruto le apartó el brazo. Una truculenta ristra de motas de sangre le marcaba el rostro. A Sakura seguía recordándole a un león, con los ojos claros y separados, y los cabellos de un dorado tostado.

—Puede vernos, Sai —replicó—. Sabe ya demasiado.

—Así pues, ¿qué quieres que haga con ella? —inquirió Hinata

—Dejarla ir —respondió Naruto en voz baja.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada sorprendida, casi enojada, pero no discutió. El látigo resbaló de la muñeca, liberándole el brazo a Sakura, que se frotó la dolorida extremidad y se preguntó cómo diablos iba a conseguir salir de allí.

—Quizá deberíamos llevarla de vuelta con nosotros —sugirió Sai—. Apuesto a que Kakashi querría hablar con ella. —Ni hablar de llevarla al Instituto —dijo Hinata—. Es una mundi.

—¿Lo es? —inquirió Naruto con suavidad.

Su tono sosegado era peor que la brusquedad de Hinata o la cólera de Sai

—¿Has tenido tratos con demonios, niñita? ¿Has paseado con brujos, conversado con los Hijos de la Noche? ¿Has…? —No me llamo «niñita» —le interrumpió Sakura—. Y no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

«¿No la tienes? —dijo una voz en el interior de su cabeza—. Viste evaporarse a ese chico. Naruto no está loco…, simplemente desearías que lo estuviera.»

—No creo en… demonios, o en lo que sea que tú…

—¿Sakura?

Era la voz de Sasori. Ésta se volvió en redondo y lo vio de pie junto a la puerta del almacén. Le acompañaba uno de los fornidos porteros que habían estado sellando manos en la puerta de entrada.

—¿Estás bien? —La miró escrutador a través de la penumbra—. ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Qué ha sucedido con los tipos…, ya sabes, los de los cuchillos?

Sakura le miró con asombro, luego miró detrás de ella, donde Naruto, Hinata y Sai permanecían en pie, Naruto todavía con la camisa ensangrentada y el cuchillo en la mano. El muchacho le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros en parte de disculpa, en parte burlón. Era evidente que no le sorprendía que ni Sasori ni el portero pudieran verlos.

De algún modo, tampoco le sorprendía a Sakura. Volvió otra vez la cabeza lentamente hacia Sasori, sabiendo el aspecto que debía de ofrecerle, allí de pie sola en una húmeda habitación de almacenaje, con los pies enredados en cables eléctricos de plástico brillante.

—Me ha parecido que entraban aquí —contestó sin convicción—. Pero supongo que no ha sido así. Lo siento.

—Pasó rápidamente la mirada de Sasori, cuya expresión empezaba a cambiar de preocupada a incómoda, al portero, que simplemente parecía enojado—. Ha sido una equivocación.

Detrás de ella, Hinata lanzó una risita divertida.

—No lo creo —dijo tozudamente Sasori mientras Sakura, de pie en el bordillo, intentaba desesperadamente parar un taxi. Los barrenderos habían pasado por Orchard mientras ellos estaban dentro del club, y la calle mostraba un negro barniz de agua oleosa.

—Lo sé —convino ella—. Lo normal sería que hubiera algún taxi. ¿Adónde va todo el mundo un domingo a medianoche? —Se volvió él encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Crees que tendremos más suerte en Houston?

—No hablo de los taxis —repuso Sasori—. Tú…, no te creo. No creo que esos tipos de los cuchillos simplemente desaparecieran.

Sakura suspiró.

—A lo mejor no había tipos con cuchillos, Sasori. Quizá simplemente lo imaginé todo.

—Ni hablar. —Sasori alzó la mano por encima de la cabeza, pero los taxis que se aproximaban pasaron zumbando por su lado, lanzando una rociada de agua sucia—. Vi tu cara cuando entré en ese almacén. Parecías realmente alucinada, como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Sakura pensó en Naruto con sus ojos de león. Se echó un vistazo a la muñeca, circundada por una fina línea roja a modo de brazalete en el punto en el que el látigo de Hinata se había enroscado. «No, un fantasma no —pensó—. Algo aún más fantástico que eso.»

—Fue sólo una equivocación —insistió en tono cansino. Se preguntó por qué no le estaba contando la verdad. Excepto, claro, que él pensaría que estaba loca. Y había algo en lo que había sucedido; algo en la sangre negra borboteando alrededor del cuchillo de Naruto, algo en su voz cuando le había dicho «¿Has conversado con los Hijos de la Noche?», que quería guardar para sí.

—Bueno, pues fue una equivocación de lo más embarazosa —repuso Sasori, y echó una ojeada atrás, hacia el club, desde donde una fina cola todavía salía sigilosamente por la puerta y llegaba hasta mitad de la manzana—. Dudo que vuelvan a dejarnos entrar jamás en Pandemónium.

—¿Qué te importa eso a ti? Odias Pandemónium.

Sakura volvió a alzar la mano cuando una forma amarilla fue hacia ellos a toda velocidad por entre la niebla. En esta ocasión, no obstante, el taxi frenó con un chirrido en la esquina, con el conductor presionando la bocina como si necesitara atraer su atención.

—Por fin tenemos suerte.

Sasori abrió la portezuela de un tirón y se deslizó al interior del asiento trasero, forrado de plástico. Sakura le siguió, inhalando el familiar olor a humo rancio de cigarrillo, cuero y fijador de pelo de los taxis de Nueva York.

—Vamos a Brooklyn —indicó Sasori al taxista, y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Sakura —. Oye, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella vaciló un instante, luego asintió.

—Seguro, Sasori —respondió—, sé que puedo hacerlo.

Cerró la portezuela de un golpe tras ella, y el taxi se puso en marcha, perdiéndose en la noche.

Y ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO. COMO YA SABEIS SE TRATA DE UNA VERSION DEL PRIMER LIBRO DE CASANDRA CLARE DE CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS: CIUDAD DE HUESO.

SI QUEREIS QUE CONTINUE SOLAMENTE TENEIS QUE DEJARME REVIEWS.

BESOS


End file.
